Happy Birthday, Princess Luna!
Happy Birthday, Princess Luna! is the third episode of the first season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Summary Today is Princess Luna's Birthday, Princess Yuna wanted to find the perfect gift for her mother. So, she spoke with her friends for their help just in time for her mother's birthday. Plot Today is Luna's birthday!/An occasion that couldn't be better One spectacular day, Princess Luna woke up by her family with breakfast in bed. Then, she realized that today was her birthday. Yuna meets with her friends/The search for the perfect present Later that day, Yuna gathered her friends to have a meeting about her mother's birthday. At last, the search for the perfect birthday present begins as half Yuna's group of friends split up with K.I.T.T. and the DeLorean Time Machine. Meanwhile, Prince Hiro hides the surprise party from Luna by telling her that they should relax at the spa. Luna at the Spa/Finding the right present in time for the party Back with Yuna and the others, they hend out invitations to all good friends from near and far. Back at the Spa, Luna was enjoying herself as Hiro kept her distracted. Meanwhile, Princess Solarna, Princess Sharon, K.I.T.T., Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Flame Princess, Slime Princess, and rest of good friends are at Canterlot to get everything ready for the party. At the souvenir store, Princess Skyla, the Royal Crusaders (Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander and Britney Sweet), Emerald, and Li'l Cheese found the right gifts for Princess Luna. At the movie store, Princess Twila, Golden Apple, Arachna, Dragonsly, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, and Sunbeam got what kinds of movies she would love the most. As for Yuna, she tried to find the right gift, but she was about to give up. Yuna was about to give up/Princess Celestia came to help the foals and kids When Yuna ran back to her room and jumped onto her bed when begins to sobbing, Princess Celestia and Duck was puzzled what caused her despair. With Celestia's help, she suggested the perfect gift for her niece to buy her mother. At a furniture store, Dipper, Mabel, Portal Glow, Mothina, Gideon, and Pacifica found a perfect couch with cup holders and turns into a bed that was fitting for the whole family. At Sugar Cube Corner, Chocolate Cake makes an awesome birthday cake with nighttime designs. At last, Yuna found a perfect gift for her mother and returned home. Back at the Spa, Hiro blindfolded Luna after she was done and takes her back to Canterlot. A Motherly Birthday/A daughter's gift When Hiro and Luna arrived home at Canterlot, he took her blindfold off her as everyone, everypony and every creature surprises Luna. Luna opens her presents and they revealed to be everything she'd ever wanted that she didn't have. Then, Yuna gave her mother her very special gift as Luna opens it and it is the Yin and Yang medalion. Then, Luna shedding tears of joy as she hugs Yuna in their motherly and daughterly love while Celestia, Duck, Solarna, Sharon, and Snowdrop watched in happiness. In the end credits, Celestia get a glass of water and brings it to Yuna as she sleeps with Luna. Trivia *Princess Luna's birthday will celebrate with the nighttime and Japanese themed birthday party. *Princess Luna got her very own a Yin and Yang Amulet (from Yuna), and many other gifts from many good friends for her birthday. *Hiro will take Luna to the Spa while Yuna get the Yin and Yang Amulet. *Yuna will get help from her friends. *Yuna will invite her friends and their families. *Luna's birthday party will have a biggest birthday moonberry cake, a dark blueberry punch, sushis, wasabis, dumplings, and blue milk. *At the Spa, Luna will enjoy hoof massage, mud bath, back rub, hairstyles and hot stem room. Songs and Music Scores # Transcript *Happy Birthday, Princess Luna! (Transcript) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225